


What happens in Neverland stays in Neverland

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2020 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexaweek2020, Clexaweek2020 Day 5, Day 5 AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pirate!Lexa (The 100), Sexual Tension, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Lexa had it hard for Clarke and the blonde can't stop herself for proving those smooth pillowed lips of the hottest girl on earth... even if she (pretend to) hates her.OrCaptain Swan first kiss from Once upon a Time (Clexa version)
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	What happens in Neverland stays in Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea of combine my two favorite TV shows, so here it is, Clarke is Emma Swan and Lexa is Captain Hook. Hope you like it.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy.

_**Day 5 AU** _

Never in her life, Clarke Griffin would have expected to be in _Neverland_ , just about to kiss _Captain Hook_ \- who happens not to be the awful old man without a hand, but the more _fucking_ gorgeous woman on earth; with tan arms under that letter coat, the more beautiful green-forest eyes, a killing jawline, and that _damn_ smirk that made her knees weak, or some time only want to push it off her pretty face. Thought she did have the hook instead of her hand.

Actually the history was pretty weird; to go straight with it, her parents were Snow white and Prince charming (Abby and Jake Griffin on the "normal" world). Thanks to a course that Octavia Blake (AKA. the Evil Queen) threw, they lost their memories, sending them and most of the population of the Enchanted Forest to a created-with-magic town on the "normal" world, taking off their memories and replacing them with new one to fit on this new town- Oh, right!- The course also paused time.

So, long story short, Clarke broke the course by kissing her son's head- right, umh- ten year ago, Clarke had a boyfriend called Finn, he told her they would stole some expensive watches from a locker in a bus station and sold them. Less to say it didn't went well and she ended up in jail as he escaped. Oh! And... She was pregnant. She gave away the baby without putting him a name, and that's how not-so coincidentally, Octavia ended up adopting Aden. Almost a year ago Aden found her and brought her to Storybook, the created-with-magic town)

So... she broke the course, they all made peace with Octavia, some shit happened and now they were looking for Aden in Neverland because Peter Pan happens to be the bad guy and he kidnapped Aden. Even though Lexa isn't the good guy either, but she's trying to help 'cause she wants to beat Pan.

About three hour ago, Lexa and her father left to look for some shit that supposedly will help them, they could found it because Peter Pan guide them to a trap and Jake almost died. But he didn't; because Lexa saved him.

So here she was, right after thanked Lexa by cheering for her and drinking Ron- except for Octavia who said _"I don’t do Ron"_ before leaving- alone with the _hottest_ version of Captain Hook she could have _ever_ imagined, trying to figure out what to do next.

"You really save his live?" Clarke finally asked.

The brunette raised her gaze from the floor only for a second, before going back down "That surprises you?" She asked receiving back her Ron.

"Well, you and Jake aren't exactly... how to say it?... mates"

"Doesn't mean, I'll left your father to perish on this island"

"Thank you" Clarke said seriously, she may not be so close with her father- because she just met him a year ago- but she was grateful.

"Perhaps gratitude is in order now" the pirate quietly said, lowering her head and sneakily touching her lips that were formed in that _hot damn_ smirk.

The blonde almost snorted, instead she pretended not to know what the brunette was talking about "Yeah... that's... what the 'thank you' was for"

Lexa, now fully grinning, took a step closer as she said "It's all your father's life worth to you?"

The blonde snorted with a smirk of her owns "Please... you couldn't handle it"

"Perhaps you're the one that couldn't handle it" Lexa raided a single eyebrow. Why the hell is that so _fucking_ hot? Clarke looked at those absorbing green eyes as the brunettes smirked at her.

She cut their banter right off by grabbing the collar of Lexa's letter jacket and kissing the _holy hell_ out of her. Lusty and hot; tongues immediately crashing together, fighting for control. The brunette moved her right hand- the only on she had- and gently put it above Clarke's hair.

Unfortunately, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, Clarke rested their head together as she tightened her grip on the pirate's collar "That was..." Lexa sighed in awe, _god know_ she have wanted to do that since she met the blonde.

"A one time thing" Clarke muttered brushing her lips together but not totally touching. Then she pushed away, she eyed the brunette's lisp one more time before turning around "Don't follow me" she ordered "Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something"

"As you wish" Lexa said, still dizzy for the kiss. She just tested haven and now the girl who took her there was walking away, asking her not to follow, she wasn't about to disobey. Once Clarke was out of sight, the pirate leaned against a tree, touching her lips with a sigh, that was a hard kiss, and she was ready to get more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.  
> Also been thinking on doing a one-shot like this but with one of Outlaw Queen kisses. Let me know what you think.  
> @Blu3_h4wk on tumblr.  
> And you can tell me what would you like to read on Day 7 Free Day.  
> Thank for reading.  
> See you tomorrow.


End file.
